


La última estrella del universo

by SagVillanueva



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: La propuesta para una nueva filmación llega a Tom y a Chris por igual, sin embargo, no es como ninguna otra; esta vez interpretaran, si aceptan el trabajo, al Thor y Loki de historia sacada del mundo del Fanfiction.Los actores deben aceptar o no trabajar en los demonios de sus personajes y los propios.ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: El fanfic que se usará en esta historia como guión de la película es "Mí hogar eres tú", una obra original de @Proantagonist en AO3, cuya hermosa traducción fue llevada a cabo por @ALEXANDERPM95, a quien encuentran en Wattpad con un perfil lleno de bellísimas y recomendadisimas traducciones autorizadas.Agradezco infinitamente su permiso para el uso de algunas frases en referencia a esta historia, pero aclaro que en ningún momento este Hiddlesworth se basa en el fanfic antes mencionado.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 8





	1. Propuesta

—Es sencillo, chicos, puedo conceder cualquier cosa que deseen, por supuesto humanamente posible, o puedo firmar el cheque por la cantidad que me digan. Todo por hacer algo que ustedes aman hacer: actuar. 

La pregunta llenó la oficina gris y azotó el peso de la propuesta en los rostros de los dos actores sentados al frente del escritorio. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y aún así la temperatura del ambiente se sentía como el infierno. 

No era muy complicado y no se necesitaba de gran análisis para entender lo que les estaban proponiendo: Chris Hemsworth sería Thor Odinson y Tom Hiddleston interpretaría a su personaje más icónico: Loki Laufeyson. Todo bajo el guión adaptado de una de esas historias que los fans creaban y publicaban libremente en plataformas de lectura gratuita. 

—No podemos —dijo Chris relajando el cuerpo y atrayendo la mirada de un Tom aún sorprendido. 

—¿Y eso sería porqué..? —preguntó la anfitriona enderezando su espalda y colocando sus brazos en el escritorio. 

—No tenemos los derechos de los personajes y realmente no creo que quiera meterse en asunto legales con los sujetos de Marvel y Disney. —la anfitriona sonrió y sus labios se dibujaron hermosos con ese labial vino oscuro que hacía juego con su cabello rosáceo. 

—Tranquilos, chicos, tengo todo preparado; tengo los permisos, por supuesto en total confidencialidad porque bueno, no creo que alguien quiera saber que una loca amante al fanfiction está dispuesta a pagar millones de dólares por una recreación perfecta de su obra favorita. Será como cualquier otro trabajo, se los garantizo.

Tom fue el segundo en hablar cuando notó que a Chris le habían despedazado el único argumento que puso sobre la mesa para negarse a la propuesta. 

—¿Por qué nosotros? Entiendo que puede haberse sentido cómoda con nuestros papeles pero de eso a esto, me parece un poco… 

—¿¡Exagerado? ¿¡Demente!? —completó la dama —¡Lo sé! Chicos, lo sé, pero necesito esto. Tal vez no lo comprendan del todo y en realidad lo necesito. Es mi sueño y a diferencia de casi todo el mundo, tengo los recursos para volverlo realidad. 

—Yo no puedo —sentenció Chris sin alguna clase de duda y tampoco sin dirigirle a su colega una mirada. —No es un trabajo que pueda tomar. 

Tom bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula sin pensar en nada en concreto. 

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —Remató la dama con una doble y filosa intención. 

La pregunta quedó en el aire y sin realmente aceptarlo, los dos actores sintieron que la anfitriona había formulado la interrogante que años atrás había marcado un punto de quiebre entre ambos. 

Esta era, sin embargo, la perfecta oportunidad para Tom de ponerle fin a ese abismo, de cruzar al otro lado del río de las desgraciadas y dejar en el pasado cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Chris Hemsworth. No lo odiaba, vaya que no, pero no podía estar cerca de él ni se sentía feliz teniéndolo lejos, quizá ese trabajo le ayudaría a definir el término en el que debía mantenerse con su ex amigo. Quizá Loki pudiera enseñarle a desprenderse. 

—¿Y cuál es la trama? —soltó para sorpresa del rubio y encanto de la mujer. 


	2. Encuentro

—¡Hey, Tom! —le llamó Chris en plena calle atrayendo la atención de unos cuantos transeúntes que sólo pasaban por ahí con bolsas de supermercado. Las miradas enfocadas en ellos fueron aumentando por el gran resultado de atracción que ambos daban, después de todo, ninguno de los dos pasaba desapercibido por cualquiera que supiera apreciar la belleza, o que hubiera visto alguna película de Marvel.

—No es el lugar —regañó Tom entrando a su auto negro sin detenerse a escuchar a su colega que para ese momento, ya se recargaba en la ventana de la puerta del copiloto. 

—¿Lo harás? ¡¿Escuchaste lo que esa loca quiere?! 

—No recuerdo haber aceptado, solo dije que lo voy a pensar. 

—¡Vamos, Tom, no puedes estarlo diciendo en serio!

Tom giró a verlo con la molestia en los ojos. 

—Mi decisión no te incumbe, Chris. 

—¡No puedes hacer a Loki sin mí! — soltó molesto, pero Tom solo relajó la mirada. 

—Te sobreestimas.— Respondió, y con esa última palabra se fue del lugar. 

En el quinto piso del edificio donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión, la elegante dama observaba la escena que ella misma había ocasionado. Tomó su teléfono y esperó hasta el tercer tono para ser atendida. 

—Está hecho. — es lo único que dice antes de colgar. 


	3. Thorki

_> > Cuando Loki descubre la verdad de su origen, silenciosamente abandona Asgard <<_

Esa era la primera frase del guión en las manos del británico que resaltaba la diferencia de todo lo que antes había hecho con Loki. 

El sólo acto de irse de Asgard y no buscar vengarse de Odin por arrebatarle su legítimo trono, además de engañarlo con la posibilidad heredar el de Asgard es algo que no entiende. No con su Loki, no con el personaje al que le ha dado vida y parte de su propia esencia. 

Pero es esa misma diferencia la que lo hizo continuar leyendo. 

_> >La búsqueda del príncipe perdido continúa por un año hasta que Odin contrata a un rastreador profesional para que lo encuentre <<_

Aquello sí sería algo que su personaje haría: no ser encontrado. 

Podia entender la habilidad de Loki para evitar ser visto incluso a sabiendas de que él ama ser notado. Entonces Tom se sintió un poco como ese Loki que se esconde, que huye porque prefiere sacrificar una sola cosa de él, que todo lo demás. 

_> > Enviando a Thor a la caza para garantizar el regreso seguro de Loki. <<_

También pudo entender eso. Lo entendio demasiado bien. Thor siempre estará con Loki, aunque último no siempre estuvo con él. 

Le causo un poco de gracia pensar que en la vida real, su vida, las cosas sean un poco al revés. 

_> > Lo ubican en Midgard viviendo solo en un departamento descuidado, deprimido y debilitado tratando de desaparecer. <<_

¡Oh Dios! Tom pudo entender a este Loki demasiado bien. Cerró el guión y da un trago largo al whisky con hielo que se sirvió en cuanto llegó a su habitación y que en ese instante que va deslizándose hacia su estomago, le quema la garganta. 

Leyó de nuevo la palabra en la primera hoja del libreto y la repitió en su cabeza como si aún no pudiera entenderla del todo. 

_[Thorki]_

No es su primer encuentro con esa palabra, pero le seguía sabiendo amarga.

Esa palabra… esa palabra lo había cambiado todo. 


	4. Paralelos

A Chris también se le había dado una copia del guión, pero el suyo no salió de la guantera de su auto, aún así lo mantuvo presente a cada segundo. 

No podía creer que Tom se lo estuviera pensando. Era inconcebible. 

Estacionó su auto y antes de bajar tomó el guión y lo dobló bajo su brazo. Subió en el elevador procurando no llamar la atención y se refugió en una de las esquinas esperando llegar a su piso. 

Mientras los número en el ascensor cambiaban, Chris solo podía pensar en Tom y en esa mirada cruda que le dedicó antes de irse. Esa fría mirada y esas palabras que le carcomieron el pensamiento. 

—Me sobreestimo, ¿eh? —murmuró para sí mismo saliendo del ascensor y buscando su habitación. 

Una vez dentro, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá y tomó entre sus manos el libreto para leer la primera palabra.

  
  


_ [ Thorki ] _

Sonrió al instante. Esa palabra en definitiva había cambiado todo entre él y Tom. 

Las primeras frases, los primeros instantes de la imagen mental que el guión le iba formando en la mente eran brutales: un Loki limpiando sus manos como si hubiese tocado algo asqueroso y como si esa suciedad se le hubiera impregnado en la piel, le partió el corazón; sobretodo porque en su mente ese Loki era Tom. Siempre sería Tom. 

Pero, ¿y si él no siempre fuera Thor? ¿Y si Tom aceptaba el trabajo pero él no? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Simplemente lo iban a suplir así tan fácil? 

— _ ¡No! _ — pensó. —  _ Si esa fuera la idea original no se hubieran tomado la molestia de llamarnos. Hubieran contratado a otros actores y listo, pero nos quieren a nosotros...juntos _ . 

Eso le dio la idea de que aunque Tom aceptara el papel de Loki, no podrían hacer mucho sin Chris Hemsworth interpretando a Thor, y esa misma idea egocéntrica le trajo el recuerdo de las palabras que su compañero le había dicho. 

—"Te sobreestimas". 

Quizá fuera cierto, pero eso le dio cierto consuelo. 

Abrió el libreto y continuó leyendo. 

_ <<Había un olor débil pero familiar en el aire que inquietó el corazón de Thor>> _

Chris se mordió el labio. 

Era imposible, pero esa maldita frase le parecía escrita por él, o como si al menos, la hubieran sacado directamente de su corazón. Él siempre podía reconocer el aroma de Tom, y Tom siempre tenía un aroma que nadie más tenía. Era único. 

  
  
  
  


_ <<Inhaló y su garganta se tensó por la emoción>> _

  
  


Y esa desgraciada sensación también la entendía demasiado bien.

Recordó esa tarde cuando entró a la oficina de la mujer que los había citado, volvió a oler ese aroma en el aire y sintió ese nerviosismo en su cuerpo que había pensado estaba olvidado.

Chris, al igual que Tom, podia entender demasiado bien a los personajes de ese absurdo libreto, pero entenderlos era una cosa totalmente distinta a interpretarlos. 

Hacer realidad la fantasía de una persona, y que esa fantasía fuera una relación amorosa entre Thor y Loki significaba entrar en el territorio de algo que había marcado el inicio de su ruptura.


End file.
